The present invention generally relates to a field emission display (FED), and more specifically to the growth of isomeric carbon emitters onto a triode structure of a field emission display.
Field emission displays have been researched extensively in recent years for manufacturing large-size flat panel displays. A field emission display uses cold cathode emitter tips as electron sources instead of a hot cathode electron gun used in a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT). When a field emission display is placed in an electric field, cold cathode emitter tips aim at a phosphor-coated anode substrate fabricated in the field emission display and emit a bundle of electrons to hit the phosphor.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a carbon nanotube field emission display with a triode structure. Electrons, being attracted by an electric field and emitted out of emitter tips 103 formed above a cathode glass substrate 101, are accelerated by the positive voltage applied to an anode substrate 104 to hit coated phosphor 106 on the anode 105 and then produce luminescence. Carbon nanotube emitters 103 are formed within cavities of a dielectric layer 107 on a cold cathode layer 102 that is formed on the glass substrate 101. Openings are formed at the intersections of the cathode layer 102 and a gate layer 108 for the electrons to emerge through.
FIGS. 2A-2D illustrate a method of manufacturing the cathode plate of a carbon nanotube field emission display. A conductive paste is deposited and patterned on the surface of a transparent substrate 201 to form a cathode electrode layer 202 as shown in FIG. 2A. The whole surface of the cathode electrode layer 202 is deposited with a layer of etchable dielectric material 203 as shown in FIG. 2B. A layer of conductive gate material 204 is further deposited on the dielectric layer 203. The gate pattern is defined by a patterned photo-resist layer 205 as shown in FIG. 2C. The gate electrode and dielectric materials are removed by sandblasting and fired in air. Finally, carbon nanotube emitter layer 206 are coated on the cathode electrode layer 202 shown in FIG. 2D by a screen printing process.
The carbon nanotube emitter layer 206 of the field emission displays shown in FIG. 2 is fabricated by a screen printing method. A pre-mixed paste is applied to the surface of a pre-patterned screen and scraped using a scraper to print the pattern onto a glass substrate. Such process is repeatedly used to stack layers of patterns. The method has some drawbacks. It is difficult to increase the resolution of the printed pattern because of the limitation in the size of the screen mesh. The initial field emission voltage must be high enough to get sufficient brightness for the display. Also, the thickness of the printing film may not be uniform enough and the printed pattern may be inaccurate due to the non-uniform tension of the screen. Therefore, the distribution of the electric field is non-uniform and the alignment at post-process is difficult.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional methods and improve the quality of carbon nanotube filed emission displays, fabrication of the cathode plate using other thick-film technology has been proposed. By combining photolithography process and etching process, one method uses a photoconductive paste and an etchable dielectric material to fabricate the cathode plate of a carbon nanotube field emission display.
FIGS. 3A-3E illustrate a method of manufacturing the cathode plate of a carbon nanotube field emission display using a thick-film technology. A conductive paste is deposited and patterned on the surface of a transparent substrate 301 to form a cathode electrode layer 302 as shown in FIG. 3A. The whole surface of the cathode electrode layer 302 is deposited with a layer of etchable dielectric material 303 as shown in FIG. 3B. A layer of conductive gate material 304 is further deposited on the dielectric layer 303. Gate patterns are then printed by a photolithography process and sintered to finish a gate electrode layer 304 as illustrated in FIG. 3C. The gate pattern is used as a protecting film to etch a portion of the dielectric layer not covered by the protecting film in a photolithography process as shown in FIG. 3D. Finally, a carbon nanotube emission layer 305 is filled on the cathode electrode layer to form a cathode plate structure shown in FIG. 3E.
The fabrication of the carbon nanotube emission layer 305 can be accomplished with a photolithography method by depositing a layer of photosensitive carbon nanotube paste on the surface of the cathode plate shown in FIG. 3D and define a pattern for the carbon nanotube emission layer 305 by alignment and exposure. It is then sintered in an nitrogen atmosphere. The carbon nanotube emission layer 305 can also be fabricated by an electrical deposition method comprising the steps of depositing a layer of positive or negative photoresist on the surface of the cathode electrode layer 302 and the gate electrode layer 304 shown in FIG. 3D, and using a mask to define a photoresist pattern by alignment and exposure. After the photoresist pattern is formed above the gate pattern 304, the carbon nanotube emission layer 305 is then formed by electrically depositing a carbon nanotube paste on the cathode electrode 302 and sintering in an oven at a nitrogen atmosphere.
As described above, the fabrication process of the carbon nanotube emitter layer in the triode structure of a carbon nanotube field emission display requires rigorous alignment between the gate aperture and the pattern of the carbon nanotubes. The process is difficult and expensive. Many technical obstacles remain to be overcome for the mass production of carbon nanotube field emission displays.
Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) using catalytic metals has many advantages over other techniques and has proved to be a cheap process for large-area deposition of carbon nanotubes. However, the reaction temperature of thermal CVD is generally as high as 700-1000xc2x0 C. which is well above the softening temperature 600xc2x0 C. of a commonly used glass substrate of a flat panel display. Recently, the growth of carbon nanotubes on Ni catalyst coated on soda-lime glass substrate using CVD of C2H2 gas at 550xc2x0 C. has been reported. There is a strong need in developing an integrated thick-film process for fabricating the triode structure in combination with a low temperature CVD process for the mass production of carbon nanotube field emission displays.
This invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks in manufacturing conventional field emission displays. The primary object is to provide a low cost method for fabricating isomeric carbon emitters onto a triode structure of a field emission display. Accordingly, the triode structure is manufactured using a thick-film technology and then the isomeric carbon emitters are grown onto the triode structure by using CVD process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cathode electrode layer of the triode structure on which the isomeric carbon emitters can be readily grown by using CVD process. According to the invention, a metallic catalyst is first mixed with the conductive metal powder that is used to form the cathode electrode layer. A conductive metal paste is then formed from the conductive metal powder. The cathode electrode layer is fabricated by the conductive metal paste on a transparent substrate using thick-film technology. A dielectric layer and a gate electrode layer are then deposited above the cathode electrode layer and patterned to form the triode structure. Because the cathode electrode layer comprises the metallic catalyst, the isomeric carbon emitters can be grown onto the triode structure easily.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a metallic catalyst layer in the triode structure to facilitate the growth of the isomeric carbon emitters of the field emission display. Instead of mixing the metallic catalyst with the conductive metal paste that forms the cathode electrode layer on a transparent substrate, a layer of metallic catalyst is formed on the cathode electrode layer. A dielectric layer and a gate electrode layer are then formed above the metallic catalyst layer, the cathode electrode layer and the transparent substrate. After patterning the dielectric layer and the gate electrode layer, the triode structure is formed. The isomeric carbon emitters can then be grown on the metallic catalyst layer using CVD process.
According to the present invention, the triode structure can be manufactured using screen printing, dry-etching and sandblasting, or thick-film photo process with yellow light. The patterning of the cathode electrode layer or the metallic catalyst layer can be accomplished by screen printing or thick-film photo process using yellow light. The metallic catalyst comprises iron (Fe), cobalt (Co) or nickel (Ni). The isomeric carbon emitters fabricated can be carbon nanotubes, carbon fiber or graphite nano-fiber.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood from a careful reading of a detailed description provided herein below with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.